Holley and the Phantom: A Cars FanFic
by unicorn128
Summary: Holley has been kidnapped by a strange car. What does he want, where is she, and can she get out of it?
1. Holley and the Phantom: Prologue

Holley and the Phantom: Prologue

It was raining hard, I could hardly see. The oil platform creaked as I drove around.

"Finn, where are you?" I shouted.

Just then, I felt something strong take a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I said. I tried to fight but suddenly I felt something pinch my side door, and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Holley and the Phantom: A Cars Fanfic: Chapter 1

I woke, half-conscious, being carried by a shadowed car. I couldn't see if I was tied up or not but either way I couldn't move. I felt being carried on for hours until the figure opened a door to a strange room. He placed me down on a soft bed, covered me in a blanket, and locked the door, leaving me there alone.

When I finally came too, I found that I _had _been tied up, looking as if I were mummified with thick black cords. I struggled to get out, but I could feel my restraints tighten up as I moved. I tried to release my wings but I found that they were gone. I could also see that the room was a pale white color- almost ghost-like. Then the door opened, and I saw the figure come in. I couldn't make out what type of car he was; he was red too with a sort of slender body and was wearing a mask and grinning.

"Welcome, my dear, I hope you've rested comfortably."

I couldn't seem to speak; it was as if I was an infant car, trying to speak for the first time.

At last I found my voice and said "What are you going to do with me?"

"Don't worry love; the only harm I'll do to you is that I'll tie you up whenever I feel like it.

"Who are you?"

"You can just call me Phantom."

"Why did you do this, and where am I?"

"Why, you're in my realm Holley, or do you prefer Miss Shiftwell, anyway I only did this so that we could have some fun together."

"What sort of fun, and how do you know my name?"

"You don't think I read the newspaper love, and the fun I'm talking about is that we would do things like solving puzzles, exercises, or if that doesn't suit you, you can always give up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Poor Holley, you with your smarts can't understand what I'm talking about, I'm saying that you're my guinea pig and I am the scientist that's going to experiment on you."

"What?" I couldn't raise my voice, because the cords would choke me if I tried to.

"Oh, and you're probably wondering what those cords are for, they're for my own delight. I have lots of quizzes to keep you busy, but don't worry, you'll get used to the routine."

"But why have you chosen me for this?"

"Because I just wanted to, now then I'll send you dinner up the dumbwaiter over there and feed it to you since you're well, you know, speaking of which if you're tense, I'll relax you."

I was about to ask what that meant, but I figured that he'd answered enough questions.

Just then the dumbwaiter brought the food and Phantom brought it over to me, feeding me as if I were royalty.

It was almost like magic when all of a sudden I felt Phantom's tires wrap around my body along with the cords. I could feel them rubbing against me, giving me a full massage. I didn't like admitting it, but it felt good, almost as if he was lightly tickling me. Soon the light tickling became full on and I couldn't help myself squirming. I could also feel my back, sides, and practically my entire body being tickled by him. I tried to keep still but every time I tried it became faster and faster. I finally burst out laughing as Phantom looked on, still grinning.

"I see you're enjoying my hospitality, well you'd better get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." And with that he went out and locked the door.

I was embarrassed that I couldn't control myself, even if I was used to tickling, Mater would do it all the time when we were alone, then I remembered Mater. Did he know I was missing, is he looking for me, or did Phantom… no, that wouldn't happen, would it?

As I was thinking about this, I could feel myself drifting away from consciousness again. I couldn't seem to fight the urge and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep. I had no idea on what would happen to me, but I felt as if Phantom wanted more from me than my knowledge.


	3. Chapter 2

Holley and the Phantom: Chapter 2 I woke up to find myself finally free from my cords and able to move around. I could see that some breakfast was left for me on a table. I didn't want to taste it because I thought it might be a trap.

Suddenly I heard Phantom's voice on an intercom overhead.

"Now love, it's just some nice looking breakfast it won't bite, eat up or I'll tie you up again."

I felt like I had no choice, so I ate a bit of it. I couldn't stop eating the rest, it was too good.

"Now don't you feel better Miss Shiftwell, now why don't you meet me outside the door?"

I was about to seeing how the breakfast wasn't poisonous, but I still had my doubts, so I stayed where I was.

"Very well love, I'll have to make you move."

All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted up in the air by some sort of purple tinted bubble. It carried me through the hallways and corridors, I couldn't see because the colored bubble blocked my view. At last it stopped as its bottom opened and I fell into a chair, and there waiting was Phantom.

"Well love, I told you I'd make you move."

"Yes, I can see that." I still couldn't raise my voice.

"Anyway, let's begin on your first test shall we?"

"What test?"

Phantom laughed "I thought you listened to me yesterday, you're in a worst shape than I thought, but still I find you quite capable of figuring out quizzes."

"Quizzes?"

"Yes, don't worry; there are only three of them in order to escape."

"Escape?"

"Well I thought you realized you were being held captive here, maybe I expected too great of you Miss Shiftwell."

I bit my tongue, knowing that if I talked back to him, he would probably do something bad to me, or even to Mater.

"Well Holley, don't be so ashamed, we all have our flaws, anyway about the quizzes, you need to collect a cryptic key in each of the three puzzles, once you have all three keys, you can go free."

"But what if I can't?"

"Well then you'll have to be my captive for all eternity, but still I'll treat you like a princess."

I finally found my voice and shouted "Are you insane! There are others probably looking for me!"

Suddenly I found myself staring into red eyes of Phantom, and the room turned dark.

"Well if that's the way you feel, perhaps you want to know the truth."

"What truth?"  
"They think you're dead."

"WHAT!?  
"Oh yes, quite shocking isn't it?"

I couldn't believe it; he made everyone that I knew think that I was dead! I didn't know how to feel or react.

"How did you do it?"

"I simply just made copies of your tires and other parts, and placed them to where you were last seen."

"Why would you do this to me?"  
"Well, I was just reading the paper and found an article about you, and I figured that you would be perfect for me, and mine, all mine, forever."

"Look, I don't care if you found me attractive; I'm not going to be your prisoner or your test subje…"

Before I could say anymore, the Phantom grabbed some rope, lassoed me, and put his tire over my mouth.

"Well I hope that tying you up again will teach you a lesson, and I hope you'll remember it." Phantom said.

I still struggled, but he was too strong for me.

I tried to reach my Taser, but I found that it was also gone.

At last he loosened his grip when I stopped struggling.

"That's a good girl, now I'll release you."

As soon as he did I almost fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Now then, let me escort you to your first puzzle."

I followed him, still unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

Holley and the Phantom Chapter 3: The First Quiz

As I walked through the corridor behind Phantom, I kept wondering about Mater. Did Finn tell him about me, is he in mourning, and will they go looking for me?

At last Phantom said "Here we are love, you're first quiz!"

I peered into the room, and gasped. The room was covered with blue wires all around the walls, there was a computer in the far back, and in the middle of the room was a beautiful golden key in a glass case. It had a glowing yellow orb inside of it

"The cryptic key I suppose."

"Why yes, now you're starting to show your smarts Miss Shiftwell, now let me explain this quiz, the cryptic puzzle shows numbers and pictures, you'll have to solve them in order to retrieve the key, so get cracking."

Then he left, locking the door behind him. I looked at the computer screen to see the numbers 72 and 05, and pictures of a young couple and a bride and groom.

I tried to pull out my computer, and just as I was looking for it the wires came off the wall and began to wrap around my wheels.

"Not so fast love." Phantom said over the intercom again. "I've also taken away your computer, I know you think it will only make this pear-shaped, but you have to rely on your brain instead of a device in order to succeed."

After he said that, the wires let me go. I tried to think of something that would go along with the pictures.

Finally, after ten minutes, I figured it out, the couple could be also married, and maybe 2005 was a year, and also 72 as in 1972!

I typed in my answer on the computer which was 'The young couple met in 1972, and married in 2005.'

I heard a whirring noise behind me. I turned around, and saw the glass case open. I grabbed the key just as the door opened.

"Well done Miss Shiftwell! Now you'll just have to wait until tomorrow for the next quiz, in the mean time you look a little ragged, I've drawn a nice hot private bath for you, and I'll lead you to it."

I nodded, I made it this far, I thought, and besides, I could use a wash.


	5. Chapter 4

Holley and the Phantom Chapter 4: The Bath and Second Quiz I was led into a room with an enormous pool of water surrounded by lighted scented candles. It had a golden water fountain in the middle and ten smaller fountains all around it. It also had a large tube above it that let out bubbles. On a bench were about a dozen soaps and bubble baths and a towel and a sponge stacked together with perfume.

"I hope you will enjoy Holley." And he left, once again locking the door.

I was wondering about that last remark, did he mean he had other prisoners with him. Anyhow I removed my hubcaps, grabbed some lavender bubble bath, rose soap, and the sponge, and slowly got into the pool, and as soon as I did, I felt the hot water seeping into my body, relaxing every part I had.

I poured in the bubble bath and felt the water bubble around me. One of the bubbles from the tube floated down to me and I blew it, smiling as if I didn't have a care in the world.

Then I snapped out of it. Come on Holley, I said to myself, you have to focus and get out of here as fast as you can.

Just then I felt something touch my back. I turned around to see two soft tire sponges rubbing me and wrapping around me.

I figured that it would be okay and besides, it was a good masseuse. I let it continue massaging me and even let it. The kneading was light yet incredible, and I let out a giggle sometimes because I felt like I was being tickled. Then it began to rub me all over with soap. I felt as if I couldn't move anything, but in some sort of soothing way.

After it let me go I began to swim towards the fountain. I let the warm water drop against my paintwork as I drowsily swam around it. Finally I decided that I would get out, so I took the towel and wiped myself dry. Suddenly I felt the bubble from before pick me up and carry me to my room. I was too tired to care where I went, so I didn't struggle. When I got back to my room, I gently fell on my bed and was drowsing under the blankets. Maybe Phantom isn't all that bad, no Holley, he's trying to get to you, focus on your mission, I said to myself, and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

. . .

I woke up with a start, panting heavily. I had dreamt that Phantom and I were … tickling each other, and just as we were about to kiss, I saw Mater, with tears welling up in his eyes, looking miserable. I shouted out his name but he turned away shouting 'how could you?' I tried to race after him but Phantom grabbed me and pulled me up to his own lips. Luckily I woke up just as I touched his lip. Could this be foreshadowing, am I really falling for Phantom?

Just then I heard him on the intercom saying "Wake up Holley, time for your second quiz, go on and eat your breakfast and I'll meet you in your room."

I ate it, but I still felt uncomfortable about the dream. Oh stop it; I said to myself, it was just a dream. And with that thought I waited for Phantom to come.

Just then I heard the door open and he walked in.

"Well love, did you enjoy last night's bath?"

"Yes, it was very nice." I said, trying not to squirm.

"Well then I hope you're rested, because this test is a bit harder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to have to be tied up again."

"Why?"

"You'll have to wait and see, now hold still love."

And just like that, he touched my left front wheel and I fell half-conscious again.

He carried me to another room and felt myself being placed in some sort of green place. It was too dark to see much and I was still drowsy.

Just as he left and locked the door the lights came on and I finally came too. I now see that the room was covered with large thick green vines and flowers that had strange blue square pollen centers in them. I looked behind me and saw another glass case with another golden key; this one had a star inside it.

Just then I felt something touch my bumper. I looked behind me and saw one of the thick vines wrap around my entire back end. At this point I was only half surprised.

Just then two other thick vines shot out and started to wrap my front tires too. Soon hundreds of vines wrapped around me, increasing in speed and size. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth, and I couldn't stop them because they were too fast. They were tightening up around my entire body, and soon I felt it numbing out. I felt like being the prey of ten boa constrictors, and they placed me dangling above.

Even when my entire body was covered, the vines kept coming and circling around me. The only area that wasn't covered was my eyes. Then there came another squeeze, a long slow and hard squeeze. My vision grew blurry and I felt parts of me losing strength. I felt a voice in the back of my head, saying 'give up Holley, you can quit, relax, you can be mine, it's no use, they know your weak spot, you can't think if you're all tied up like this, no one will blame you so just relax, and then the plants will release you.

I was just about to accept the voice's plea when I remembered Mater again. I remember him trying to chase Siddley and saying that I had a no quit attitude. I knew then I had to live up to that quote, and I couldn't give up. Fight it Holley, I said, don't give in, do it for everyone you care about.

Then I noticed one of the flowers on one of the vines. Then I remembered what the voice had said 'weak spot'. That's it, I thought, maybe that flower with the blue pollen center is the vine's weak spot! I was able to move just far enough to touch the flower. Just as I did the vines cringed and most of them released me. Even though a few vines were still wrapped around me, I spotted another flower, touched it, and more vines let me go. Finally only one vine held me, but this one was strong, and I could see no flower.

Then I remembered another incident when Finn and I were tied up in Big Bentley, about to be crushed by clock gears. I remember shocking the electric mechanism with my Taser, reversing the polarity and letting us rotate away from danger, only to rotate even faster to the other gears. Finn said to drive and burn rubber and we were able to slide away from the gears and let it break our ropes.

I knew what to do know, and I drove and burned rubber until I finally was able to get out of the vine's grasp and fall on the floor, bruised but okay.

Just then I heard another whirring noise and saw that the cover where the key was opened. I grabbed the key and quickly hid it when the door opened.

"Well done love, you're will power and smarts saved you." Phantom said.

"Thank you, but what does this have to do with cryptic quizzes?"

"Well, cryptic is a kind of meaning of dealing with secrets, and you had to find out the secret weak spot of these vines, now I will escort you to your third and final quiz."

I wasn't sure what would happen then, but I followed Phantom, this time I was pumped up to start and get out of here. Little did I know that I would find the most shocking and horrifying surprise of all.


	6. Chapter 5

Holley and the Phantom Chapter 5: The Third and Final Quiz

Phantom led me to a dark room where I couldn't see anything. I soon felt a strange uncomfortable feeling about this and the hype that I had before was gone in a flash.

"I wish you good luck, and please be careful, you're competition is fierce." Phantom said, and with that he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Just then the lights came on one by one and there at the end of the room, was the final key in a glass case, this one had a heart-shaped object circling in it.

I moved cautiously forward looking left and right for anything in the remaining shadows. Just as I was nearing it, I stopped dead because there, on the right side of the shadowed room, were two glowing red eyes looking furiously at me.

"There's no way out Holley, why don't you just snuggle up with Phantom?" The voice said darkly.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

The figure moved out of the shadows, and then something shiny caught my eye, a rusty hook.

I gasped in fear as the figure came closer, and stopped in full view, my boyfriend, Mater, was looking at me with dark red eyes (instead of his regular green eyes) and so much disgust, they looked that they were trying to penetrate my soul.

I was beyond horrified, Mater, the one who accompanied me on my first field mission, the one who loved me so much, the one who wanted to protect me, was looking as if he were trying to kill me.

"Did you miss me, or were you too busy with Phantom!?" Mater said fiercely.

"Mater, no it's not what you…" But before I could say anything else, Mater pushed me.

"It's never what I think, you think you're so smart, you never loved me, you always thought I was a stupid tow truck, everyone did, even McQueen and Finn, now I know the truth, AND I WISH YOU ALL WOULD JUST DIE!"

My head was spinning as tears filled my eyes, I did think Mater was a bit silly when I first met him, but I grew to like him, even love him, but now it seemed that everything would change.

"Mater, no, I do love you!"

"SHUT UP, you never listen to me, but now they will, they all will, I'll kill McQueen, and I'll kill Finn, but first, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then he quickly pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me, but I dodged it quickly.

"Mater stop, you don't know what you're doing!" I cried out.

"You think I never know what I'm doing, but I do, NOW DIE!"  
He lunged at me, but I dodged again. He kept coming at me, but I kept dodging. I just didn't have the heart to kill him, because I knew the real Mater was still in there, I just had to find it.

Then I finally had an idea, I knew it was risky, but I also knew it was all or nothing now.

"Mater, wait, if you want me dead, please let me kill myself!"

I could see a flash in his eyes, an almost despairing looking flash.

"Very well, and do it quickly."

He tossed the gun at me, and I put it against the side of my body, but I put it at an angle where the bullet would miss me but where Mater wouldn't see.

Suddenly Mater's eyes flashed again.

"WAIT, HOLLEY, DON'T DO IT!" He yelled, trying to fight it.

"I'm sorry, Mater, forgive me." I said, and as more tears filled up my eyes, I shot the gun, luckily my calculations were correct, and the bullet missed me entirely, but I faked being hit, and fell on the floor.

I heard a loud scream of despair, and Mater came rushing towards me, and held me.

"Holley, Holley, HOLLEY, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mater yelled, crying.

I tried not to move, but I could hardly stand Mater's cries.

I knew he still wasn't the same old Mater because his eyes were still red, but he looked as if his old self was trying to escape his new persona's grasp.

Mater held me close, and he kissed me. That was the chance I needed. I knew that it would hurt me more than him, but it was the only way. When he was done kissing, I punched him, hard.

He was knocked out cold, so it was easy to look over him. Then I saw a blue square chip attached to his bumper, similar to the ones that were on the flowers. I pulled it out hid it, then I went beside Mater, and wept.

"Oh Mater, I'm so sorry, it was the only way!" I cried out, burying myself in his side. Just as I did, I felt something rub my tire. I looked up, and I saw that Mater, the real Mater with his green eyes, was back and crying too.

"Holley, oh Holley, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Mater, I love you!" I cried out happily.

Mater looked up, and the joy on his face was more than I had ever seen.

"HOLLEY, OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!" He cried out. And we both kissed.

"Holley, they told me you were…, oh I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, and I felt myself being controlled."

"It's not your fault Mater; you were being controlled, by this chip."

"Dad gum, whoever did this must've put it on me."

"You mean you don't know who did it?"

"No, all I remember is that I was sucked down in a submarine, strapped to a table; saw some red car put something on me, and now I'm here."

"Wait, we're someplace underwater!?"

"Well I think so."

"Well, we're going to get to the bottom of this, I'll grab the key." And I drove toward the glass case.

"What key, what's going on?"

"Well, Mater, it's a long story." I said as I grabbed the key.

I told Mater about all that I remembered, about Phantom, about the quizzes, about the strange occurrences, and even about the bath.

"Dad gum, you've been through a lot, Phantom's gonna pay and… OH NO!"

"What is it Mater?"

"McQueen and Finn, they were probably looking for me, they must be in trouble!"

"Come on, let's go."

So Mater and I drove quickly out of the room, with all of the keys hidden.


	7. Chapter 6

Holley and the Phantom Chapter 6: More Danger

We drove through the corridors, calling out McQueen and Finn's name. Finally on the tenth call, we heard a muffled cry in a locked door on the right.

Mater broke down the door, and we found what we were looking for. McQueen and Finn, looking scared to death, were bound and gagged in thick black cords in a death trap. Finn was on a conveyor belt leading to a crushing machine while McQueen was dangling from above a huge pit filled with some sort of black ooze. They were both connected with a long cord wrapped around Finn and it also held Lightning up.

Suddenly Phantom's voice came up on the intercom.

"I see that you've gotten the third key love, now you'll face another hard quiz, sorry I lied but I just couldn't resist. Let me explain this interesting trap, when the conveyor belt starts, it will pull Finn towards his doom, and while it does that the rope holding McQueen will slacken, dropping him slowly to a huge pit of tar. You will need the keys in order to save them, but you must also find the keyholes to put them in, and they're not in plain view. Oh, and if you try to untie them, you will be electrocuted by their cords. Good Luck!" and with that, Phantom signed off.

Just then the conveyor belt moved, and soon Finn was slowly moving towards the crushing material, and as he was McQueen was slowly descending towards the pit of tar.

"Quick Mater, we have to search around the machine." I said.

We both searched franticly for the keyholes, but nothing was found. Then I decided to look under the conveyor belt, and I low and behold, I found three keyholes which had colored dots above them. (A red one for a heart and two gold ones for a star and orb.)

I crawled under the conveyor belt and quickly put in the keys, but the machine only slowed down. Then a small opening popped up and out of it fell another small key, this one was blue with a squiggle on it.

I looked for another opening and found it, but it was at the top of the machine, and without my wings I couldn't reach it.

Then I had an idea.

"Mater, try and reach the key with you tow cable!" I called to him.

I gave him the key and he nearly missed but still got it up there, but still the machine wouldn't stop.

"Try and turn it with you hook!" I said.

Mater hooked onto the key and turned it, and with a loud groan the machine stopped.

We both breathed a collected sigh of relief, now all we had to do was to untie McQueen and Finn without getting electrocuted.

Suddenly I heard a noise from inside a wall and inside was all of my spy equipment!

I gladly took out my computer and processed the data of the cords. I found out that there were blue chips on it also which made them electric, and in order to deactivate them I had to neutralize it with another electronic device.

I grabbed my Taser and carefully aiming, shot at the cords.

It worked and we untied and ungagged McQueen and Finn. There was ecstasy and hugs all around.

"Oh Holley, I thought that you were… oh I could never forgive myself if something happened to you!" Finn tearfully said.

"I'm alright Finn, now did you see Phantom?"

"We did, but only for a second, before we could get to him we got knocked out by Mater."

"Finn, I'm so sorry, I was being controlled by some sort of blue chip."

"It's okay Mater; I knew it wasn't your own fault."

"Okay then, but how did you get here?"

"Well Mater wanted to see the last place you were at, so he ran away and we had to look for him. We surprisingly located him in the ocean." McQueen said.

"Oh right I remember, we were called out to one of the old oil platforms in the middle of the ocean that the lemons used." I said. "Right, so we decided to use a submarine and discovered some sort of underwater globe with tubes inside it. We snuck in and saw Phantom, but then we got knocked out by Mater and the next thing we knew we were tied up in that death trap.

"So you don't have any idea who Phantom was?"

"No not really, but we still need to get out of here."

"Right, let's go."

Just then we heard a yell coming from outside the room.

We decided there was no choice but to follow the sound of it and went off.

. . .

We followed it as it grew closer and closer, and at last we came to the source of it.

It was from a room with a large TV screen, and inside was Phantom. He seemed to be talking to another car that had a German accent. I tried to descramble that voice but just like Axelrod's voice it was too sophisticated.

"I hope that everything has gone according to plan Phantom?" The voice said.

"Yes it is, I've set up a trap for them all. When they are finished with the final quiz, they will try to ambush me, but I have an instant paralyzing gun and when I fire it at them, they'll be disposed of forever."

"Good, now my revenge plan is almost complete."

While they were still talking, we formulated a plan. McQueen would be in plain view and drive away as fast as he could. Then Finn and Mater would use their grapple hooks to grab Phantom and then I would Taser him.

Just when Phantom signed off he saw McQueen, just like the plan, he drove as fast was he could and when Phantom started to chase him, Finn and Mater grabbed him and I used my Taser to knock him out.

"Okay then Phantom, who are you and why would you do this?" I told him.  
I took off his mask, and found that he was some British car I never saw before.

But apparently Finn had, because he gasped in disbelief and looked shocked.

"No… you… LELAND TURBO?!"


	8. Chapter 7

Holley and the Phantom: Chapter 7: Old Partners and Strange Lovers

"Leland Turbo…" I said. "Wasn't he your old partner before me?"

"Yes, he contacted me about the lemon's WGP plan, but he was captured and then… then… he was c…c…compacted into a cube." Finn choked.

"I don't believe it, he's alive, but he can't be he just CAN'T BE!"

"Wait, what's that blue thing under him?" McQueen said.

"Hey, it's that blue chip that was controlling me!" Mater said.

I pulled it off of Leland and his eyes reverted from red to their normal color.

"Finn, Finn Mcmissile is that you?!" Leland said.

"Yes Leland, it is me, long time no see!" Finn tearfully said.

They both hugged and tearfully exchanged news.

"So, who are your friends?"

"Well, it's a very long story." And Finn told Leland about our adventure during the WGP.

"Well, that's quite an amazing story; I'm quite honored to see you all."

Mater blushed.

"Okay, so now we've gotten out introductions out of the way, we still have to find who's behind all of this."

"Well all I know about the car is that it's German."

"Wait, Professor Zundapp is German, do you think he could be behind this?" McQueen said.

"I don't think so, according to my computer he's still in jail." I said.

Suddenly it came to me. The German car, the revenge plot, it came together.

"I think I know who it is! Now I have a plan."

. . .

We were ready in the room with the vines. Then we heard Leland talking with the car. It was small but it had a large mask and disguise over it. Then we heard a yell.

Just as we planned McQueen attracted them and led them into the room. Just as he did I shouted "Now!" Leland got out of the way and vines wrapped around the German car.

We gathered around the car, which was snarling and struggling to get free.

"Well, now you know how it feels, Mrs. Zundapp." I said, and I ripped off the mask to reveal a female Zundapp car.

"WHAT?!" everyone else said.

"That's right." Mrs. Zundapp said. "I was the one who did all of this. I wanted revenge for what you did to my poor husband!"

"We met in Oktoberfest of 1972, oh he was so handsome back then, and he knew how I felt to be a lemon. We were so happy together; we frolicked in the fields as we kissed each other. Then in 2005 we were finally married (we were a slow couple) and lived for many years in happiness… until YOU came along! After my poor husband was arrested without any hope of bail, I was devastated and vowed revenge. I knew how much you loved your Holley, Mr. Mater, and I wanted to make you suffer the same loneliness I felt, so I made a call out for Finn and Holley, kidnapped her and put her in this place. I built it for me to be closer to my husband, then I constructed it to be a prison for you, Miss Shiftwell (both Zundapp and me were very good weapon designers and scientists). I found the cube of Leland and decided to put him back together and make him my alibi just in case the police found out, I also designed these mind controlling chips that can affect any living organism. And if it weren't for you, my revenge would've been complete! But I want to know how you were able to control my plants?"

"Simple" I said. "I used my computer to reverse the effects of the chips and the plants only obey me now."

"There's no use running away Mrs. Zundapp, we already called the Coast Guard and they're on their way, along with the police." Finn said.

Mrs. Zundapp groaned while I just smirked. Soon everything would be normal again.


	9. Epilogue

Holley and the Phantom: Epilogue

Well, here I am, on temporary leave from my duty as a secret agent (The agency thought that I was a bit shaken up) , but I don't mind. Finn and Leland decided to get back to work ASAP, but also decided to wait for me since they still wanted me to be part of their team.

Mrs. Zundapp was sent to jail, but I kind of felt sorry for her, so she went to the same jail as Professor Zundapp. I just got a postcard from her saying thank you with a picture of the two happily drinking a milkshake from one cup and two straws. I'm glad she got back with her lover.

I'm vacationing in Radiator Springs; everyone's been so nice to me. Luigi gave me some nice tires and Flo gave me some gas on the house.

Mater's been so good to me too, treating me like royalty, though I prefer to be treated like an ordinary car.

"Hey Holley-berry." He tells me.

"Hey Mater, thanks for being so caring for me."

"Well you are my girlfriend, and I want to give you every bit of love I have."

I blushed. "Well, I want to give you something too."

"What's that."

"Let's go to the canyon."

We drove their and I pulled out my wings.

"How about I put a little air show for you?" I say.

"Dad gum, I'd love that! Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too Mater."

We kissed and I flew into the sky, smiling at him as I did it.

The End


End file.
